


记忆

by liumegeli



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liumegeli/pseuds/liumegeli
Summary: 关于那些图林过去的岁月
Kudos: 1





	记忆

刚到多瑞亚斯的图林如日后一样沉默寡言，他总是用平静的双眼注视着这个精灵王国的一切。他常常在森林里漫步，总会碰见美丽的精灵少女妮尔拉丝。她教给他多瑞亚斯的风土人情，教给他森林中不同植物的名称，也教他精灵的语言——辛达语。他也热爱学习那些古老的历史。那些精灵诞生之初的美丽传说，那些住在西方仙境维林诺的众维拉，那些人类与精灵联盟对抗安格班黑暗的战役。 他有时也会静坐着思考，他的双手搭在桌上，眼中晦暗不明。

当图林再长大些时，每当望见哈多之盔，就会想到父亲胡林。图林时常梦见胡林出征的那天，他身披战甲头戴钢盔，眼中闪烁着自信的光芒，他腰间悬挂的长剑锋利，好像能破开一切风浪，阳光洒在胡林的金发上，反射出耀眼的光芒。图林也能梦见父亲将尚小的他举到肩头，他眯着眼睛，听着耳边伊甸人的战呼：“Lacho calad!Drego morn!光明点燃！黑夜退散！”那时他就像父亲和族人们一样笃定，笃定他们会胜利，笃定父亲会凯旋，笃定黑夜的消逝。可做梦时的他早已知道泪雨之战的结局。在梦的结尾，父亲翻身跃上马背，金色的旗帜在晨光中展开，父亲在号角声中渐渐越过山肩，消失在他与母亲的视线中，这是他对父亲最后的记忆。  
每当醒来时，他总是满脸泪水，大脑一片空白。待空白过后，他又会想起拉巴达尔给父亲准备的座椅，如今，那张大椅应该早已化作一堆柴火，被用来燃烧取暖了吧。那时他曾让拉巴达尔别拆大椅，那时他还期盼着父亲的归来。可拉巴达尔却对他说：“虚幻的希望比恐惧还危险。”后来，他就把希望压在心底，任由它烟消云散了。

也有一个梦，他只梦见过一回，却总不能忘怀。

那个梦中，他赤裸着双足，站在林间的草地上。他听见远处有清脆的笑声，就像那条在他家围墙边流过的小溪的欢乐水声。那笑声是那么熟悉，于是他本能的向着笑声的方向跑去，直到他瞥见雪白的裙边。他抬头，看见头戴花冠的少女，她的小脸雪白，两颊红润，那双眼睛扑闪着，就像蝴蝶扇动着翅膀。这是他早已去世的妹妹乌尔玟。乌尔玟张开口，唱着那首他小时候常常唱给乌尔玟听的自己编的歌谣，而后笑着说：“哥哥，请一定相信，黑暗会有消散殆尽的一天的。”说完，他就从梦中醒了。从那以后，他便再也不曾流过泪。他更加努力的学习着战斗的技巧，学习着文字与阅读。因为他坚信着，一定有那么一天，安格班的黑暗会被焚烧殆尽，和煦的微风，会抚平人类与精灵的伤痛。

他的心中，常常有钟声敲响，伴随着拉巴达尔的声音“嘿！不久以前，我还听胡林的儿子说过：‘一旦我有了本事，我就要去当战士，追随一位精灵王。’”

**Author's Note:**

> 【悄悄把之前写的东西放上来，里面包含了一些《未完的传说》的内容。写的时候什么也没想，单纯的想写写我最喜欢的图林，写写他寂寞的时光。希望有人喜欢。】


End file.
